


Meant to Be

by JustAStarWarsGirl



Series: Meant To Be [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStarWarsGirl/pseuds/JustAStarWarsGirl
Summary: Reader is back in the dating world but every person she meets just isn’t right. However, a certain Super Soldier just happens to be at the same spot for many dates (not in a stalker way; it just happens that way). Through a series of events, they realize they are “Meant To Be”.Chapter 1: Reader is trying out online dating for the first time in a LONG time. Steve Rogers happens to be in the same coffee house as her first date. He notices her, but keeps to himself.





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. I will try to update as often as I can, but I am very new to writing and get nervous about publishing. I am also figuring how to post on AO3, as I have only ever shared on tumblr. Thanks for reading!

Y/N sat at the coffee shop with her iced coconut milk latte, trying very hard to not look too excited, too happy, or too...anything. Breath in, breath out she said to herself as she tried not to glance down at her phone to see the time. 

It was Y/N’s first time meeting someone from the online dating community she had joined in May. She had finished her Master’s Degree in Education two years earlier, and had lately realized that something was missing from her busy, but happy life. She had friends who she loved to see and be with, she could easily visit her family in a nearby town, and she had a job that she adored. She had taken steps to create a healthier lifestyle and was feeling wonderful, happy, like she was being her “best self”. Y/N knew in her heart that it was time to try the world of dating again. 

Taking the plunge, Y/N signed up for an online dating community and had started to message a few different guys. They were nice enough men, and certainly had cute pictures to look at, but their conversations had all felt awkward. Y/N chalked it up to her inexperience and was just getting accustomed to the world of online dating. Finally, though she clicked with someone. 

Jack was awesome. He was cute, smart, funny, and liked so many similar things to Y/N. Their conversations flowed easily online, and after three weeks of messaging back and forth, he asked her to meet for a cup of coffee at a new coffee house. It happened to be a few blocks from the school she was teaching a summer program at. So, Y/N had changed out of the paint splattered clothes she had worn to work (why had she thought doing a Jackson Pollock art project today was a good idea?), left as early as she could after making sure everything for tomorrow was ready, and here she was. A whole 15 minutes early with her drink, waiting to meet Jack.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************

Steve Rogers (otherwise known as Captain America to the inhabitants of the planet) sat in the newly opened coffee house at the edge of the town near the “secret” Avengers compound. He sipped on his black coffee, and considered the blank page in front of him. 

After all of the missions, the years of hiding from the government, and the difficult and tragic experience of getting his friends and teammates back from the Soul Stone, Steve was finally experiencing the phenomenon known as “down time”. He hadn’t had a lot of relaxation in the past years, and wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. The therapist Tony had brought in to help members of the Avengers team adjust to their new normal, had suggested Steve try drawing again. Natasha had even bought him a beautiful, leather bound sketchbook and Steve had found some decent graphite pencils in a local art supply store. Now he sat, eyes glancing around the coffee shop, looking for something of interest to draw; searching for something peaceful instead of the images burned into his memory of the last 10 years. 

There were lots of interesting items in the coffee house to sketch. The comfy, plush sofas and chairs in the main area or the intricate metal side tables might make a good start for Steve’s out of practice skills. Maybe I should just start with the cup of coffee cooling in front of me, Steve mused. I’m pretty sure I can draw that, and the Doc did suggest I start with everyday items. He told me that I should start sketching what I can physically sense, a reminder of the present.

Taking a deep breath, Steve picked up one of the pencils and started his sketch of the white saucer, and the rounded cup. Although he tried to focus on the task, he couldn’t help but hear the snippets of conversation around him. Between the talk of possible vacation plans, complaints about the hot summer weather, and orders being taken and repeated by the teenaged barista, Steve could make out a distinct, rhythmic tapping sound. It almost sounded like the Morse Code they used back in the war. He listened more carefully, partially on alert for danger, and finally realized it was just the nervous tapping of the woman sitting a few tables away from him. Steve glanced at her and smiled. She was certainly pretty with her hair pulled off of her face, and wearing a light blue summer dress. She was obviously meeting someone here today, as her eyes were eagerly scanning the room. He hoped whoever was meeting her showed up soon or she’d tap a hole into the table. Suddenly she smiled a beautiful smile, looked over, waved at him while mouthing I’m sorry at him. Steve drew back in surprise, noticed a man approaching her, and looked back down at the blank page, and started to draw something new. 

***************************************************************************************************************************** Okay, breath in, breath out Y/N said to herself again. It was 10 minutes past the time for Jack and her to meet, and he hadn’t messaged her to say that he’d be late. Ever hopeful, she kept walking herself through her breathing exercises to keep herself calm and in the moment. As she looked around the coffee shop again, she noticed a man wearing glasses and a ball cap and...wait, is he in jeans on this hot day? she wondered to herself. She noticed him staring at her hands and suddenly realized she had been tapping her fingers against the table to the rhythm of the poem she had taught her students that day. She broke out into a huge smile as she realized what she had been doing and promptly stopped tapping, while looking over, waving at the stranger and mouthing “I’m sorry,” in his direction. He looked a little startled, smiled back, and then ducked his head down to the book he was writing in. “Y/N?” she heard and her head whipped around to see a man standing next to her table. 

“Jack?” Y/N asked a little breathlessly. She looked up at him to take in his appearance. He looked a lot like the guy she’d been messaging for almost a month. He was a little shorter, and a little balder than his pictures, but she knew not everyone posted their most recent images. 

“Hi! It’s so great to finally meet you in person,” Jack commented as he sat across from Y/N. “Man, it’s hot out there. Sorry I was so late, but work was a little busy.”

***************************************************************************************************************************** "Ehem. Sir?” A voice interrupted Steve’s thoughts as he was finishing the sketch in his book. He glanced up to see a teenager looking at him quizzically.

“Yes?” Steve replied, expecting the usual questions over his identity and mentally preparing to have his picture taken with a fan.

“You done? My boss wants me to finish up clearing tables before I head home, and you and that couple over there are the last two. That guy is sure talking the ear off of her. I can’t get a word in, and I’m sure she hasn’t had a chance to talk yet” The teen commented as he nodded towards Y/N’s table. Steve had glanced over when the man first approached her table to make sure he was a welcome addition, but then focussed on his art, and had tried to tune the noise out. 

Steve looked over now to see the woman who had apologized for tapping her fingers repeatedly and inwardly grimaced when he saw that her date’s coffee was still in the exact spot from when he sat down, while her drink was finished and several napkins were torn under her hands. “I’m done,” Steve informed the young man, while collecting up his supplies. He noticed that the coffee house was empty, except for the couple and himself. For a moment he thought about going over there to help the obviously eager to leave teenager, but reminded himself that the woman didn’t seem to need his help. Just then, the coffee house manager headed over to their table, indicating to them that she was closing up. The woman looked around, saw Steve and sent him a small smile and wave, as she picked up her purse and began cleaning the mess she had made with her napkins. The manager nudged her away and the couple left. 

“At last!” the barista/server sighed, as he grabbed Steve’s mug and napkins. “Have a good night, sir. And hey, anyone ever told you that you look like Captain America?”

Steve sighed quietly, pulled his cap down a little farther, and replied, “I get that all the time. If I didn’t work so much already, I would hire myself out as a look like for events.”

The young man laughed as Steve headed out the door, and wondered if he’d see the pretty young woman here again.


End file.
